


Stormy Night

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why do I do this to myself?  Sorry Mikey, but I have no clue what you were doing so I couldn't let you live.</p></blockquote>





	Stormy Night

****

**It was a stormy night.  One of those nights when Mikey is usually too terrified to even go down to their parents room, so instead just would just go to Gerard’s room and fall asleep huddled into a pile of dirty clothes.  But that night Mikey wasn’t home.  He was out to god knows where.  That’s had been happening more often back then.  Mikey would just leave, no note or telling anyone.  Then he wouldn’t come home, sometimes for two or three days at a time.  It became practice to just not worry anymore.  Mikey always came home within the week.  He always left traces of where he had been or when he had come back.  He never said where he went.**

 ** The thing that was different about that night, was that it had been 2 weeks since Mikey had left.  Around midnight, Mikey showed up.  He was soaking wet and bleeding.  Gerard couldn’t even tell where the blood was coming from.  It seemed to be from everywhere.    
As Mikey stumbled up the steps and into the hallway, Gerard had rushed forward.  Mikey hit the wall before Gerard could get there.  Blood coating the floor and making an imprint on the wallpaper.  Gerard caught Mikey before he could fall, and lowered him down slowly.     
Gerard made his way down the hallway to the stairway.  Then he moved quickly down the stairs while trying not to wake their parents, he knew they wouldn’t help things. He got to the living room and grabbed the phone off the receiver.  Not even a dial tone.  His only chance was to take the car.  So he made his way to their parents room.  
He pushed open the door slowly, but it still creaked.  He stood there for a minute to make sure his parents stayed asleep.  Then he stepped inside.  He opened the top drawer of the dresser on his mother’s side.  This was the drawer she kept things Gerard and Mikey were to never touch.  Meaning it had about 12 dildo’s and a ton of porn.  But it also had her car keys.  So he pushed aside everything until he found them.  He grabbed them and made his way out of their room.  He didn’t have much time left, he thought.  
He went up the steps again and found Mikey still on the ground.  Gerard put his hand over Mikey’s chest to feel the heart beat.  It was weaker, than usual.  He hooked one of Mikey’s arm’s around his shoulder’s and heaved him up to his feet.  Gerard could smell the blood, and he was getting light-headed from it.  He pulled Mikey onto his back and started to carry him down the steps.  He got to the front door and had to put Mikey down to open it.  He was wasting so much time, he thought.    
He got Mikey out to the car and into the backseat, lying down.  He jumped into the drivers seat and looked back at Mikey.  He looked deathly pale.  He put the key in the ignition and it started and then died.  He restarted it and this time it kept going.  So he put it in drive and creeped out of the driveway.  He only had his permit but this was desperate.  He drove down the road, way over speed limit.    
When he got to the hospital they took Mikey into emergency surgury.  They said he had had several cuts along his back and had suffered some head trauma.  They also said he had a lot of toxins in his body, everything from regular weed, to meth, to nail polish remover in his blood.  He hadn’t made it out alive.  The doctor’s with there fake sympathy had tried to console Gerard, until Gerard just left.    
He had gotten into the car and drove up to that little overhang Mikey had liked when they were kids.  It was a 20 foot drop that overlooked the shitty park and in the spring looked pretty.  Gerard had painted it for Mikey once.   Neither of them had been to the overhang nor the park in years.  Gerard just got out of the car and curled into a ball on the ground.  He cried for what seemed like years, the sun even had begun rising, when he finally looked up.  
He looked out at the park and saw they trees.  They were pretty.  He thought about just killing himself and got up.  He looked over the edge of the drop and thought about jumping.  He would have if he hadn’t heard footsteps.  He turned around and saw a guy.  The guy had tattoos everywhere and a lip piercing.  
“Hi, I’m Frank.”  
“G.. Gerard...” He had replied hesitantly.  
“I know what happened to your brother, and I wanted to make sure you lived through it”.  
“I... How did?..  Um.. Why?”,  it was all he could say.  
“I was there, last night, with Mikey, when.. well you know.”     
Frank   
had begun then smiled and said, “I wanted to know if you wanted some revenge.”  
“I... what happened last night?”  
“Get in the car and I’ll explain on the way.”  And Frank got in the passenger seat after peering in and seeing the left overs of Mikey’s blood on the backseat.  Gerard reluctantly got in the Drivers seat and put it in gear.  
“Where to?”  He said.   
**

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I do this to myself? Sorry Mikey, but I have no clue what you were doing so I couldn't let you live.


End file.
